Spin the Bottle
by AG Devyn
Summary: Based off of the amazing CP Coulter's Dalton. She owns all the characters! Julian, Logan and Derek go to a crazy summer party. People start playing spin the bottle while blindfolded, and nobody knows who they're kissing. Jogan Gondola, Light, Daltonverse
1. Chapter 1

Spin the Bottle

based off of CP Coulter's Dalton

"Come on, guys! We're going to be late" Derek called out to Logan and Julian, who were busy playing tennis in the exclusive tennis courts at Logan's summer house in the Hamptons. Logan looked up, still smirking after beating Julian about five times. As a child, Logan had learned to play tennis from his father. Logan's father loved preppy, dignified sports like tennis and golf because he thought that they showed voters that he was a rich and dignified person. Even in the old days, before Logan had come out to his family or before he had begun to struggle with his anger, he hadn't got along well with his father. Both were competitive and intense, and tennis matches between them had turned into battles. Now, though, Logan mused, all those years of practice had paid off. Julian, although desperately trying to hide his fatigue, could not help from doubling over. His breath came out in quick gusts and the blood pumped though the vessels in his face. Logan, on the other hand, was the image of effortless glory. His light blond hair wasn't even too ruffled. Logan glanced at Derek and his bright eyes glinted with mischief.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. It's not very exciting playing tennis with an old lady."

Julian, still trying to breathe normally, glared at Logan, before the two of them joined Derek inside the elaborately-decorated beach house. The three boys took turns in the shower, and Julian rushed in first because sweat poured over his face and body. They needed to hurry because it was already nine and they needed to get to the party by ten at the latest. Logan's friend Anthony, whom he had known since a young age, always invited Logan to his notoriously crazy annual summer parties. The teens didn't want to miss one second of this party.

"Shoot!" Julian cursed as he looks for his favorite faded plaid shirt. He rummaged through his clothes, tossing them all around the room in the process.

"Jules, have you seen my pills?"

Julian took great care not to look at Logan, who just got out of the shower with a wrapped snug around him. Julian pretended to continue looking for the shirt that he had already found, and replied with flawless calm that he had seen the pills on the kitchen table.

As Logan left the room, Julian let out his breath. Julian thanked the heavens, for about the millionth time, for his acting skills. Logan never noticed how Julian's breath caught in his throat whenever he approached. 'He never will,' sighed Julian as he picked up his dark classy sunglasses from the floor.

Twenty minutes later, all three boys hopped into Derek's shiny black Ferrari. They had agreed that Derek would drive there, and that Julian would drive back. Julian's agent had made him promise a while back that he wouldn't ever get drunk at parties, because he needed his best judgement in case any of his fan-girls recognized him through his sunglasses– which happened more often than not. Julian agreed reluctantly because the alternative was having body guards with him whenever he went out for the night. Logan, on the other hand, was allowed to drink as long as he took his medication. His doctor warned him that if he was ever drunk and un-medicated, he would become even more aggressive and impulsive than usual. Not even Logan was that rebellious, and, in this one case, he took his meds without a fuss. If he ever went over the line and got arrested, Logan knew that his father would kill him. Logan could see the newspaper headlines: _"Politician loses election due to rowdy, delinquent son." _He wondered how his father could possibly distance himself from him even more. Maybe he would dis-own him. He would claim that it was all just a mistake and that Logan was not his son. Not that Logan cared what his father thought of him...

As the Mercedes pulled up to the curb outside the club, Derek and Julian let out small gasps of shock. The loud music coming out of the small, dark building, practically rocked the building with its vibrations. Logan, having gone to Anthony's parties before, simply smiled at his friends' dumbfounded faces.

"I told you it was crazy," Logan laughed, "those rumors you heard- they're all true."

The boys exited the car and made their way to the door, not quite knowing what to expect. They all had a feeling that this night was going to be more insane than even the rumors suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who is reading this: thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you didn't like as well as what you thought worked so that I can improve! It would mean the world to me. As always, all characters belong to the incredible CP Coulter. Any song lyrics I include belong to the artist. I hope you enjoy this!**

Derek and Julian approached the club slowly, as if they were heading into a lion's den. The fact that these two were intimidated by the party said something, considering how many Hollywood parties Julian had been to and how many parties Derek had gone to searching for girls. They had all also of course been to the Tweedles' raucous New Years parties in New York. Logan normally would have told them to get over themselves, but he was drugged. His eyes, normally glistening like fresh oil paint, clouded over as he looked calmly at the club. He usually walked with his head held up, long legs striding carelessly as if he couldn't care less. Now, his head was angled down slightly and his step was lifeless as a sick animal's.

"Hey, man, Logan!" A tall good-looking black man greeted Logan as he approached the door to the party. Julian and Derek gathered that the young man with the sexy leather jacket and the silver stud in one ear must be Anthony. "I'm glad you could come!"

Logan did not even try to act normally. He felt depressed and dead, and he didn't feel like pretending to be happy. Logan had never felt the need to act. He didn't care what people thought of him so he never lied. Logan was the complete opposite of Julian in this way.

His glazed eyes moved up to look at Anthony, without really seeing him, and he forced the words out of his mouth, "Yeah, thanks. These are my friends: Julian and Derek." Logan nodded to each friend respectively.

Anthony, seeming not to notice Logan's unusual calm, shot a friendly smile at Derek and Julian, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth. "Hey guys. I'm Anthony."

Derek and Julian nodded and smiled confidently, hiding the fact that they were still a bit intimidated because Anthony was several years older than them. They weren't quite sure if they were allowed to be there seeing as they were all under drinking age. With Derek's tan body and his eight-pack, Julian's classic movie-star dark hair and tall frame and Logan's abercrombie-model body and green eyes, they all looked far over twenty one.

"OK, well have fun," Anthony smiled again as he opened the door to let them in. Before they were completely enveloped into the dark, claustrophobic room, Julian swore he saw Anthony turn around to look at him a second time. Over the blasting music, Julian was sure he heard Anthony call out to him, "Wait hey Julian! You aren't Julian Larson are you? From that show "Something Damaged"?"

Julian, surprised that Anthony had been able to recognize him even though he was wearing dark glasses, pretended not to hear as he ducked and disappeared into the crowd. Julian took off his glasses and rolled his eyes at Derek.

"Too popular for your own good, huh Jules?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking." Julian replied with a hint of a smile, looking over at a large group of giggling girls who were staring and pointing at Derek.

"Ooh, let's go!" Derek said enthusiastically, vividly reminding Julian of a child on Christmas morning. Derek grabbed the wrists of an exasperated Julian and a weak Logan by the wrists and pulled them over to the center of the room where the girls were dancing.

It was all the friends could do not to get separated. They barely managed to squeeze through the wall of dancing people as Flo Rida's song Low blasted through the pitch-black room. They could only see each other when the flashing disco lights shined in their direction, and even then the blinking muli-colored lights blinded them and made them too dizzy to think straight.

As the chorus to "Low" came on, the entire crowd got down, making it impossible for the three friends to move any further. They stood around awkwardly for a minute, as they took in the scene.

_Apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_the whole club was looking at her_

_she hit the floor_

_next thing you know _

_Shawty got low, low, low, low low low low_

Everyone was dancing dirty. They were grinding and freaking. Guys were dancing with girls, guys with guys, girls with girls. No one cared. They were either drunk or the music and the thoughts were clouding their thoughts. The whole club smelled like hard liquor and sweat. New York summers were hot but inside the club, the teens could swear they were in the Grand Canyon.

Flashes of girls' large hoop earrings and caught the light and the three friends could see that they were all wearing ripped and exposing Kesha-esque clothes. The guys all had on casual clothes like black tee-shirts and sagging dark jeans, and Logan, Derek and Julian fit right in.

"Hey you, sexy!" a drunk girl with long messy dark hair approached Derek.

"Dance with me." It was not a question, and Derek was never one to turn down ladies. He had left his cell phone at Logan's summer house, unaware that his phone was accumulating texts from his many girlfriends right at this moment. Ironically, the texts came in just as the DJ turned up Lady Gaga's Telephone.

**Derek, baby, when are you coming home? Looove you -E**

_and now you won't stop calling me _

_I'm kinda busy_

**Dare-Bear I miss you. I'm all alone in my bed and could use some cheering up right now ;) -T**

_Stop calling stop calling _

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

**hey sexy don't have too much fun in New York, k? You're still mine. Xoxo -R**

_Stop calling stop calling_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

Blissfully unaware, Derek let the pretty blonde grab him by the hand and pull him away.

The second Derek left, Logan thought he heard someone call his name, but he couldn't be sure because the music was roaring in his ears and the medication dulled down his senses. Julian nudged Logan, and pointed to a shorter man with bright red hair and brown eyes standing a few feet behind them.

"Logan! Hey come over here! I haven't seen you all summer!" the young man screamed as loudly as he could.

Logan and Julian made their way through the mass of people over to where the redhead stood.

"Hey Alex. Yeah, we only just got to New York." Logan looked up, bored, into Alex's freckled face. Alex was the son of one of Logan's father's rich and dignified "friends," and Alex, unlike Logan, made his father happy by studying politics at Cornell.

"He had to stay longer at school because he's a prefect." Julian explained to Alex, covering for Logan as he always did. None of Logan's old friends knew about his anger or his medication, and Alex struck Julian as the kind of person who would be best kept out of the loop.

"We're going to start playing spin the bottle in the hall. Wanna come?" Alex asked. He was obviously not drunk, and even preppy rich Alex liked to lose control once in a while.

Logan and Julian nodded. They looked around, hoping to find Derek. After a few seconds, their eyes landed on him dancing with about three girls at the same time. They followed Alex out of the main room and into the hall beside the entrance. It was still dark, and the music was still blasting, but Logan and Julian were relieved to find that it wasn't as stifling hot as inside.

A group of about twenty people were sitting in a circle, blocking the entire hallway. Julian and Logan sat next to Alex. The people playing passed around a large bottle of beer, each taking long swigs from it. When Logan got the bottle, he tilted his head back and let the cool liquid pour into his body and revive him. He wanted to feel something. He wanted to be electric again- to feel alive again. Julian watched Logan. Secretly, he thought the sight of bad boy Logan drinking was extremely sexy. Of course, no one would ever know that... Julian, even more scared of being recognized since he had taken off his glasses, was not going to drink. Stalkers would only take advantage of him and do goodness-knows-what to him. Julian took the bottle from Logan and passed it on quickly and confidently.

Alex placed the empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

"OK, ready guys?" he asked with a crooked smile. The group looked up at him expectantly.

"We are going to play this blindfolded so that way no one knows who they're kissing. And nobody is allowed to tell people afterwards who they kissed! That's against the point!"

The busty brunette next to Alex took out blindfolds from her purse and handed them to him.

"I'm going to run the game, so I'll blindfold all of you and I'll spin the bottle."

Logan threw his head back and laughed because even while drunk and explaining spin the bottle, Alex sounded like a politician explaining a new law. Julian noticed too, and cracked a smile. Alex's behavior reminded him a bit of himself. Alex was always a politician, even when he wasn't giving a speech. Julian was always an actor,even when he wasm't acting. Logan and Derek made fun of Julian because in yearbook photos, he smiled his superstar photo-shoot smile. He couldn't help it. It was who he was.

Alex skimmed the faces of all of the young adults in the group to create an aura of intensity. Then he gave half of the blindfolds to the brunette, and they both walked around to blindfold everyone. Once Alex made sure that no one was peeking, he spun the bottle. They all listened as Adam Lambert's "If I had you" came on from inside the club.

Logan was drunkenly singing along to the song – even drunk, he had a beautiful voice and perfect tone – and jumped slightly as he felt Alex poke him on the arm. So he was first.

Julian sat quietly, reflecting on the last time he had played this game. It had been at one of those huge Hollywood after-parties, and he was pretty sure he had ended kissing pretty much all of the most beautiful movie-star girls. Most guys would kill to so much as see the stars he had kissed, but Julian had only ever dreamed of kissing one person. He smiled sadly as he realized just how the lyrics of the song reflected his situation.

_But if I had you_

_that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_the money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

Alex's tap on Julian's shoulder brought him out of his reverie and he flinched slightly.

Alex brought the two boys together to the center of the circle, and told everyone else to take off their blindfolds so that they could watch.

As the two boys heads' approached, Logan was glad that the alcohol had brought back his usual gusto and he could feel the excitement pulsing in his veins. Julian, blase as usual, just hoped that this would be fun and not too awkward.

Then at the last minute, right before their lips touched, Julian realized something that almost made him cry out and jump. He knew that Axe perfume. He knew the smell of that Redken men's shampoo. He knew the odor of that Gilette foamy shaving cream. Julian's heart stopped and his breath hitched. Sweat automatically formed beads on his forehead under his perfectly-cut dark bangs.

It was Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be one more chapter after this one (kind of like an epilogue), and I'll post it tomorrow. I'm going away soon and want to put it up before I leave. Thank you for the story alerts/faves/reviews! They literally make my day! As always, characters belong to the extremely talented CP Coulter (If you haven't read Dalton, you need to read it NOW! It's amazing!). Hopefully this can hold everyone over until CP puts up part 3 of chapter 26 of Dalton (though she can take her time because I am sure it will be amazing!)**

**Now..after the awful cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter:**

Julian was dreaming. He was either high or dreaming, and he knew that he hadn't taken anything so he must be dreaming. He had had this dream about a million times, ever since he had first met Logan at freshman orientation. Julian never remembered his dreams, but he vividly remembered that dream the first night at Dalton. A song by Stateless that he vaguely remembered from the soundtrack to one of his movies, had been repeating itself in his head during the entire dream that night.

_We wake with our forms all tangled up  
>Frozen in silence,no sound save breathing<br>I can feel your skin on my skin  
>How did it get so cold in here?<em>

He remembered those beautiful intense eyes, looking deeply into his- looking not at him but right under his flawless skin and into his organs, his muscles, his blood. Logan spoke to him with his eyes.

_I need to crawl inside your shivers  
>We let go of ourselves sometimes<br>And I'm crawling inside your shivers  
>We let go of ourselves sometimes<br>And I'm crawling inside_

There had been no need for words. Clear open orbs, green like fresh dew on the morning grass behind the house where Julian had grown up, acknowledged Julian. No other eyes had ever made him feel so worthy, so alive.

_And we raise in the air from our cradle shell  
>Like tears we fall on to the ice<br>We lay entangled,ice against skin  
>How did it get so cold in here?<em>

Then there had been a gentle but firm hand straightening a lock of Julian's wavy dark hair, and the last things Julian could see before their soft lips had touched were those green windows into which Julian had fallen. __

_I need to crawl inside your shivers  
>We let go of ourselves sometimes<br>I'm crawling inside your shivers  
>We let go of ourselves sometimes<em>

In Julian's dream, Julian had felt as if he could have lived forever, trapped inside the mystical, mysterious world inside Logan Wright's eyes. _  
><em>_  
>And I'm crawling inside your shivers<br>Oh we let go of ourselves sometimes  
>And I'm crawling inside your shivers<br>We let go of ourselves sometimes  
>And I'm crawling inside your shivers<em>

He hadn't felt particularly lost that first day at Dalton, because his experiences in the movie industry had taught him either to be strong or to hide any weakness. Going to Dalton was just like starting a new movie for Julian – a new cast of people, a new set of directors, a new set of eyes constantly watching and judging him. He knew how to deal with these things. He could handle the workload, the teachers, the attention he got at school because he was famous. He could handle adjusting to life at regular school when he had grown up with private tutors. He could handle the crazy pop-culture journalists quizzing him about his choice to attend a regular school. _Julian, over here! Julian why did you choose Dalton? Julian, aren't you sad there aren't any girls there? Julian do you have a girlfriend? Julian, you can tell me everything! _

All this he could handle.

He could not handle Logan.

Despite all of his beautiful celebrity "girlfriends" and even some secret "boyfriends," Julian had never been in love with anyone before. Sure he had said the words, multiple times in fact, to different people. "I love you." He had never really meant them. And yet he knew, even after that first day, that if he said those words to Logan they would be true. Julian had never believed in love at first sight. Even the dozens of cheesy chick-flicks he had acted in hadn't convinced him that two strangers could immediately know that they were meant for each other. And yet...

All of these memories came back to Julian in the few seconds in between his realization that he was kissing Logan and the minute their lips touched. They flashed back the way they say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. His mind suddenly rushed back into the present as Logan's lips first brushed against his, and he felt his senses turn into high gear.

_The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good_

The second their lips touched, Julian knew that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He had never gone into shock in his dreams.

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah._

Their lips met softly at first, hesitant, scared. Logan had assumed he would be kissing a girl, and the slight smell of man's shampoo surprised and excited him.

_The flashing of the stage, it might get me high_

The kiss deepened, and Julian took advantage of it. He knew he would probably never kiss Logan. He moved his tongue lightly along Logan's lower lip. He explored the mouth = which now tasted like alcohol- he had wanted to know for so long.

_But it don't mean a thing to me._

Julian let himself go completely. Logan had no idea who he was, and Logan was drunk. Julian moved his hand up to brush through Logan's soft, blond hair.

_That would be the only thing I ever need_

Although not much made sense to Logan as his thoughts swirled around like the whiskey he had drunk, it made sense to him that whoever he was kissing was kissing him better and more passionately than anyone had ever done before. Any lingering thoughts of Kurt were completely gone. Logan was stripped down, as he was in his anger. He was pure, beautiful. He was energy. He was completely alive, like a wild horse en-caged for years finally returned to freedom.

_Yeah if I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete_

Logan felt two hands on holding either side of his face as if they would never let go, felt the curious and brave tongue skimming his lower lip and realized that no other person had made him feel quite this way, with shivers running all over his body and each nerve on edge. He decided to kiss this person – whoever he was – back. And when Logan Wright decided to kiss someone back, especially when he was drunk, he went all out. He moved his tongue to the roof of Julian's clean and fresh-mint mouth, before placing his hand under Julian's jaw-line, guiding his face as they moved together as if in a primal dance.

_If I had you_

Julian was in complete bliss. He was not on Earth anymore. His body was completely numb and in shock and hypersensitive at the same time. He wasn't dreaming but maybe he was dead? Maybe he was in heaven? Surely nothing could be any better than this.

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _

_Yeah if I had you_

As the song ended, and the two silhouetted forms pulled away, the others in the group applauded and whooped.

Still blindfolded, the two boys waited through the rest of the game of spin the bottle, occasionally being picked again to kiss someone else. In reality, though, they were both still on cloud 9. There was no denying it – there had been an intense connection between them. Even drunk, Logan had noticed it.

Julian knew that even if he had nothing else in his life – no more movies, no more fame, hell, even if he never spoke to Logan again (although that one was a stretch) – Logan had kissed him.

And that was all Julian had ever wished for.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the epilogue. Thank you for reading through to the end! I hope you enjoy this final part. If you have any ideas/requests for future stories or one-shots feel free to comment.**

**As always, characters belong to the amazing CP Coulter (who is busy at working which is why she hasn't put out the 3rd part of chap 26 so please be courteous to her and don't bother her! She will get it out when she can! OK, sorry, end of rant XD )**

**Epilogue**

_**A year later, in March**_

"It's our six month anniversary, Derek!"

Silence

Well, aren't you happy for us?"

Derek looked up at his two friends who were sitting together by the window in his room, trying to finish the incredible amount of reading that their history teacher had assigned. The students believed that they had all read enough about the American Civil War to last a lifetime, but their teacher did not seem to agree. He had even assigned homework over Spring break of Senior year, but iit was an unspoken rule in Stuart that everyone did their homework, no matter how ridiculous it was.

The noon March sun shone peacefully through the slightly opened window in Derek's room and cast a warm glow on the couple sitting by the window – one with straight blond hair and the other with dark hair slightly gelled up at the front.

Derek sat on his bed, casually flipping through his school planner, checking off the assignments he had already completed. Considering how mixed up Derek got with his girlfriends, he was surprisingly organized with his schoolwork.

It had been six months since Julian and Logan had got together, and although Derek had been relieved and happy when he heard the news, he was sick of them making out in his room. 'I should put up a sign, ' he thought. _No PDAs in Derek's room today. _

"Yes, of course," Derek rolled his eyes. "It's your anniversary, how could I forget?"

Despite his attempts to tease his friends, Derek was sincerely happy that the two of them had _finally _gotten together. Derek had never completely understood how Julian had kept his secret from Logan for so long – or how Logan had been so blind. Julian had finally come to his senses and told Logan when they had arrived back at Dalton in September, after much coaxing from Derek.

_"What is wrong with you Jules? It's not that stalker again because he's gone now! Adam has been expelled. He hasn't done anything else to you, has he? Oh god, I am going to BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"_

_"Lo, calm down. It's not Adam."_

_"What is it then? Spit it out."_

_"I can't, Lo, I thought I was ready to tell you, but I'm not. I can't."_

_"I'm going to go ask Derek. He knows, doesn't he? You can tell him everything, but not me!"_

_"NO! Don't ask Derek." _

_"So he does know? I knew it..."_

_"It's not what you think it is. This is something you don't want to know."_

_"Bullshit, Julian, I tell you everything. And I know everything about you. Even that time you went out into the cold rainstorm wearing only a tee=shirt and froze yourself half to death because you have this freaky fascination with the rain. This can't be any worse than that, can it?"_

_"...Much worse."_

_"I'm waiting."_

_"Hmm"_

_"I'm leaving if you don't tell me."_

_"No, don't go!"_

_Logan turned away and started walking across the grass in the main square at Dalton._

_"Lo..."_

_Logan turned his head around, a quizzical expression on his face, daring Julian to be honest._

_"Lo...I love you."_

"No, really, I'm happy for you," Derek smiled at them, "I just wish you would stop _kissing _in my room all the time!"

"We've got a lot of time to catch up on," Logan said, looking up again from the book, not the slightest bit embarrassed. He smirked at his boyfriend, "Since a certainly somebody waited three and a half years before telling me! You should have just kissed me one day. Just gone up, and it would have shocked the hell out of me, but you should have done it."

"I wasn't _that _desperate. You're not even that special, you know."

Logan pretended to slap Julian, who ducked out of the way just in case. (Logan's had very good aim due to his many years of fencing).

"I mean, seriously though, you didn't kiss me until that day in September when school started."

Julian couldn't keep from smiling as he remembered a certain party in the Hamptons and a certain game of spin the bottle which Logan to this day knew nothing about. His twinkling and mischievous eyes met Logan's.

Derek ignored them completely, and pretended – as he often did around them – to fade into the background. They were lost in their own little world.

_"I'll tell you later," _Julian whispered into Logan's ear, and smiled at the confused expression on his boyfriend's face.


End file.
